


Watercolours

by AmIDreamingDead



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy, M/M, Other, Summer is nice, joshler - Freeform, not really but if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmIDreamingDead/pseuds/AmIDreamingDead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wanted to stay in this perfect fleeting moment with his best friend forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watercolours

The sun was low, casting a blissful golden glow over the forest, causing the deep green trees to cast long shadows that climbed the gentle slopes and dips of the uneven terrain. Tiny insects could be seen buzzing serenely in the warm light. The branches waved elegantly in the light breeze, and the long, emerald blades of grass danced in time to the cricket's perfect song. The sky above had been painted with heavenly shades of pale orange, light pink and baby blue and the wispy clouds swirled peacefully. 

Tyler Joseph ran through the forest behind his house, laughing, closely followed by Josh, whose fading red hair had begun to match the angelic sky. 

Tyler felt content. He was in heaven. He never wanted to leave this moment. With his best friend by his side and a beautiful song in his heart. There was no one he'd rather spend his days with. 

They reached the edge of their heaven and stared into the watercolour sky. 

"I love it here." Tyler sighed, blissfully. "I love being here with you."

Josh didn't respond, but was close to Tyler. No more words were exchanged, but instead a comfortable silence filled the air to mix with the cricket's voice and the birds quiet tune.

Zack Joseph stood at the window of the house, looking out at his brother, who was still playing with Josh. All along the fireplace of the room he stood in was decorated with family photos, along with pictures of Tyler and Josh, smiling widely, their innocent happiness captured forever in one perfect frame. Kelly approached Zack and put her hands lovingly his shoulders, looking out at what he was seeing. Tyler, truly happy.

"Mom?" Zack asked, continuing to stare outside at his brother playing outside. 

"Yes, honey?" She replied, looking at her eldest son run through the trees while she held one of her other sons in her arms.

"When is Tyler going to get better?" Zack asked, sadness from filling his heart.

"I don't know, honey." She simply replied, her own heart breaking, truthfully unable to answer. 

The sun was lower now, casting an even more blissful golden glow over the forest, causing those same deep green trees to cast longer shadows that climbed further up the gentle slopes and dips of the uneven terrain. Tiny insects could still be seen buzzing serenely in the warm light. The branches continued to wave elegantly in the light breeze, and the long, emerald blades of grass soon approached the end of their dance in time to the cricket's perfect song. The sky above was painted with heavenly shades of pale orange, light pink and baby blue, now mixed with yellow and purple and the wispy clouds moved on in their journey across the canvas that was the sky.

Tyler Joseph stood at the edge of the forest behind his house, smiling, closely followed by the pale, hopeful ghost of his friend who had died long ago, whose soul matched the colours in the angelic sky.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it's bad. I just had to write it.


End file.
